Pound Puppies: Ghost Hounders
"Ghost Hounders" is the thirteenth episode of the first season of the Pound Puppies animated TV series that makes suitable viewing for Halloween. It was first shown on ABC in the United States on December 6, 1986. When the Terrible Terrier haunts Holly's Puppy Pound, the Pound Puppies turn to Biff Barker for help Plot The episode begins with a story told by Whopper, while he and the other characters are sitting around a campfire. One night, Cooler, Howler, Bright Eyes, and Nose Marie are rushing out of the building at Holly's Puppy Pound. It turns out that they were running from a hideous, purple creature with tentacles and the creature grabs them. Just then, Wonder Whopper and his friend, Biff Barker, arrive and defeated the creature. Nose Marie does not believe Whopper but Whopper is convinced that Biff Barker, the star of a TV series called Ghost Hounders, is real since Whopper is president of his own Ghost Hounders fan club. Cooler and Holly then tell a story about the ghost of the Terrible Terrier. While they tell their story, the real Terrible Terrier sneaks up behind Holly and Cooler and frightens the other Pound Puppies away. Then, Holly and Cooler notice the Terrieble Terrier, who warns them to leave by midnight the following night or else. The Terrible Terrier then spits goo on Holly and the Pound Puppies. The next day, Cooler gathers all the dogs at Holly's Puppy Pound for an emergency meeting. He tells the dogs that they should fight back against the Terrible Terrier, but the dogs immediately leave. Later, Cooler sees the other Pound Puppies at a bus stop. Just as they ware about to leave, Whopper suggests that they should ask Biff Barker for help. Although the other Pound Puppies are reluctant at first, they agree to send a message to Biff Barker to come and defeat the Terrible Terrier. At the Mongrel Growling Muttley Studios in Howlywood, Yapper, Biff Barker's agent, tells Biff Barker that the Pound Puppies are asking him to help defeat the Terrible Terrier. Meanwhile, at Katrina Stoneheart's house, Brattina makes fun of Holly because of what Holly witnessed the night before. Holly tries to tell Katrina and Brattina that the Terrible Terrier is real, but they will not listen. As Katrina opens the front door to leave, she sees the Terrible Terrier at the door. He warns them to be gone by midnight that night and flies up to the chiminey. Now that Brattina and Katrina believe Holly, they plan to move out of the house, along with Holly and the Pound Puppies. As soon as Holly leaves, Katrina and Brattina snicker and laugh. Later that night, Biff Barker and Yapper arrives at Holly's Puppy Pound. Whopper then introduces his friends to Biff Barker. Suddenly, the Terrible Terrier jumps through the gates of Holly's Puppy Pound and Biff Barker, terrified by the Terrible Terrier, runs away. The Pound Puppies now know that Biff Barker is a coward as Biff Barker and Yapper are chased around the puppy pound. Finally, Biff Barker and Yapper jump into a barrel and landed in the Pound Puppies'secret headquarters. Cooler finally tells the Terrible Terrier off, but not before it spits goo on Cooler. Whopper, seeing Biff Barker's true colors, throws out his Ghost Hounders stuff. Then, Biff Barker and Yapper see on a monitor that the Terrible Terrier is nothing more than a robotic costume and Katrina plans to turn the Pound Puppies into fur coats. Biff Barker decides to prove his courage by rescuing the Pound Puppies from a terrible fate. As the other Pound Puppies pack up, Whopper is still depressed that Biff Barker is a phony. Cooler tries to tell Whopper that Biff Barker is just a regular dog, but Whopper will not listen. Meanwhile, Katrina lures Holly away from the Pound Puppies and tells the truck drivers to take the puppies to the fur factory. Back in the HQ, Biff Barker tells Cooler that the Terrible Terrier is a fake and the truck is taking all the puppies to the Stoneheart Semi-Fine Furs Factory, much to Cooler's shock. In the truck, the other Pound Puppies anticipate their new home. They do not know that Biff Barker, Cooler, and Yapper are following the truck with Yapper's car. Biff then presses the button and Biff and Cooler come flying out of the car and onto the top of the truck. They then open the back of the truck and jumped inside. Cooler and Biff tell the other Pound Puppies that Katrina is taking them to the fur factory and they all jump into Yapper's car. Afterwards, Whopper forgives Biff for what happened earlier and they all go back to Holly's Puppy Pound. After the Pound Puppies tell their story to Holly, they come up with a plan to get even with Katrina. It is nearly morning and Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut are laughing, knowing that they finally won the battle against the Pound Puppies. While Catgut is chasing his ball, he notices Bright Eyes (covered in flour) and is horrified. Thinking that Catgut is acting strange, Katrina and Brattina are about to give Catgut a bowl of milk, but they notice Whopper in the cupboard and Cooler in the kitchen. They suddenly realize that the Pound Puppies are haunting their house and Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut rush out of the house, never to return. After Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut leave, the Pound Puppies, Biff, and Yapper, remove their make-up and Holly congratulates them. Cooler then states that "Folks who mess around with the Pound Puppies don't stand a ghost of a chance" and laughs. Voice cast Trivia * The title of this episode and the TV Show Biff Barker stars in, Ghost Hounders, is a play on the 1984 movie, Ghostbusters. * Howliwood is a parody of Hollywood. * The Studios Biff Barker works at, Mongrel Growling Muttley Studios, is a parody of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios, which is what MGM stands for. External links *''Pound Puppies'': "Ghost Hounders" on the Internet Movie Database. *'This article uses creative content from Episode 13: Ghost Hounders on Pound Puppies 1986 Wiki.' Category:Episodes of TV shows Category:Ghosts Category:Ghostbusters